The Stormy Sky
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: The unpredictable Storm and the ever-loving Sky. This is their story told from the view of their friends. 5927 Oneshot


I finally got to this one-shot PRAISE THE LORD!

Gokudera: Reality doesn't own us. Why she's writing about us, I have no idea.

Don't judge me! *Sulks in the _Pinenappo_ Corner* (Note: Die hard KHR fans would know where this is from)

The Stormy Sky

Yamamoto:

Yamamoto wasn't entirely sure when things between Tsuna and Gokudera got from friends to a bit more than platonic.

It may have been their third year in Nami Chuu when Yamamoto stayed with the team more to build their team up, leaving the two of them to their own devices. He noticed in the middle of that year that Tsuna started to call Gokudera 'Hayato' and Gokudera started saying 'Tsuna' instead of Juudaime.

Then again, it could've been their first year in high school when the two went on many outings (not known to others yet as dates) while Yamamoto tried to spend more time with his dad after realizing he was dead in the future. During that time, Yamamoto realized that it took Tsuna more time to call him by his first name than Gokudera.

It was in their second year of high school that Yamamoto realized that his two companions were completely fallen for each other. The kid guided him to an empty classroom to meet up with them and he walked in on them with lips and hands on the other person.

However, now, as true Guardians, as he watched his friend's converse with the Famiglia happily at the dinner table, silver rings on a certain finger glinting in the light, he realized that it didn't quite matter, because of where they were now.

Bianchi:

Bianchi considered herself an expert at two things. Cooking and love.

However, even she could not mask her shock upon finding out that her silver-haired half-brother swung for the other team.

And when she first met his beloved, she was on a mission to assassinate him. In the name of love, of course.

However, when Tsuna was completely willing and ready to stab himself in order to protect Kyoko and Haru, the little brunette managed to squeeze his way into her heart.

It was Tsuna who also took care of her little brother, who she could not care for, due to his constant (and mysterious) stomach aches. It was for that she was grateful.

When both boys were 16, Bianchi opened Tsuna's door to try to find Reborn, only to find the two of them, blushing and trying to shoo her out of the room while pulling several clothing articles back on.

Bianchi was surprised, yes, but was she disapproving? No. She liked Tsuna far better than any other slutty seducing assassin that their father would undoubtedly arrange Hayato with if he didn't find anyone by the age of 18.

Reborn:

Reborn was extremely close to the Vongola Famiglia. Anybody who knew the man knew this. That is, unless the hitman _wanted _you to think otherwise.

But anyway, Reborn only tutored two extremely important no-good bosses. One of them is the current head of the Cavallone. The other, Dame-Tsuna.

Reborn can read Tsuna's mind. This is a known fact. Hell, Reborn knew that Tsuna like Gokudera before the fish knew it himself. From the simple thoughts of 'Good thing me and Gokudera-kun are meeting today' to the 'I guess I should call Gokudera-kun Hayato-kun' to the 'Please don't open the closet, 'Kaa-san, please don't open the closet 'Kaa-san', Reborn managed to patch it up way before Tsuna even found out.

Reborn didn't mind. As long as Tsuna managed to complete his tutoring, Reborn wasn't complaining. However, if he walked in on Tsuna getting a little too close to the bomber when he was supposed to be doing his paperwork, Tsuna was going to eat a Dying Will Bullet.

Ryohei:

Tsuna was like a brother to him. Octopus head was like a friend-enemy, however.

Ryohei (surprisingly) found out about their relationship before Yamamoto. However, it was an accident. Kyoko confessed to Tsuna, however, for some oddball reason, she got rejected.

A man-to-man conversation was obviously in order. Tsuna did the smart thing and ran at the sight or sound of Sun Guardian. The scene went like this:

"SAWADA! Why did you reject Kyoko?" Ryohei yelled out, finally catching up to Tsuna. He was wrong. If the brunette was to sign up for a club, it should be Track and Field.

"HIIIIEEEE! Onii-san! Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna yelled out, raising his arms as a cover.

"Why did you reject Kyoko?" Ryohei yelled out, drawing back his fist.

"Because I'm going out with Hayato-kun!" Tsuna yelped out with a flinch.

The two froze. Tsuna turned bright red and looked around and sighed in relief. They were lucky that they were next to the river and nobody else was there and heard about the secret relationship.

"You and Octopus head are going out?" Ryohei asked, shocked. Tsuna nodded.

Ryohei's brain went on a mental shock for ten seconds, then, realizing how uncomfortable the boy was, Ryohei gave his regards. Ryohei then, had to carefully tell his sister that Tsuna rejected her because he didn't want her involved in the Mafia, which wasn't a total lie.

However, Kyoko wasn't the only person who had Ryohei for an onii-san. A talk with Octopus Head was obviously in order.

"Ah Gokudera-kun, can I call you Hayato-kun? You don't have to call me Juudaime, Tsuna's just fine—Wait, please don't commit seppuku!"

"A Juu, I mean, Tsuna, we're meeting at that bakery after school today, right?"

"So, Grass Head knows, huh? It isn't your fault Tsuna, everyone will find out sometime."

"B-Baseball freak! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at baseball practice?"

"HIIIEEEEE! Bianchi! P-Please go outside for a few minutes—Hayato-kun, here's your shirt!"

"Re-Reborn-san! Please don't shoot Tsuna! I promise I'll help him finish his paperwork!"

"Ano… Tsuna, will you… please marry me?..."

"Hai!"

Sucky ending, I know. Please don't judge. My mom is turning all of my friends into bad characters and is suggesting that I hang out with the class preps and jocks that party and get dirty behind the scenes. At least me and my buds don't bother hiding. We got nothing to hide.


End file.
